Talking with the Author
by GrimlockX4
Summary: A humor one-shot story that was inspired by Persania13's one shot stories. Please tell me what you think about it.


I would like to thank Persiana13 for inspiring me to do my own version of his series of one shot stories "Pleasing the Audience". ^__^  
**

* * *

  
Talking with the Author**

_this one shot is about the characters from Power Cybertron Wars, TF 2007 vs. Beast Wars and my other fan fics discussing certain matters with me. Inspired by FanFiction author __Persiana13's one shot stories called "Pleasing the Audience"_

Justin and Lori (walk out on camera): GrimlockX4, we both want to talk to you about the story you're writing about .

Justin: Yeah just what gives you the right to have Master Vile team up with *Cybertron series* Megatron, Serpentor and his terrorist group Cobra? Plus giving Lori an mental breakdown from all this?

**GrimlockX4: This better be good Justin and Lori, I'm busy writing about how Serpentor pisses off Coby with a video of you two in an 'EXTREME' make-out session. Plus I've haven't had any Mountain Dew: Code Red in a long time.**

Lori and Justin (both glare at me): HEY! This is about us, not you and what do you mean by an 'EXTREME' make-out session?

**GrimlockX4: *plays with thumbs* Oh, I don't know except say you two love birds kissing each other that quickly turns to sex while being secretly video taped.**

Justin and Lori (horrified): You wouldn't dare! *both whimper* Would you?

Justin: My dad would kick me out of the house and I would lose my job as a Silver Guardian.

Lori: My parents wouldn't let me leave the house or worse make me move somewhere else. (Both cower in fear)

**GrimlockX4: I may or may not, depending if I want Coby to become a villain in the story. How else are you two going to develop a deeper relationship?**

Coby (offstage): HEY! I heard that!

**GrimlockX4: SHUT UP COBY!!!! Now where was I....oh yes, I'll think about. Now could please leave me be, thank you.**

(The two leave as Shadow Tiger/Kicker from Transformers Energon enter along with his sister Sally)

Shadow Tiger: What's the big deal having both my parents being killed? Even though I do like being trained as a ninja. *Kung-fu fighting song plays as Shadow Tiger does some fighting moves*

Sally: And why is my character in your story Transformers Energon vs. Sigma 6 having a miserable life at such a young age?

**GrimlockX4: Let's see here Sally, #1. Transformers Energon wasn't very popular by the fans because you and your brother were pain in the ass teens. #2. The Ironhide in that series wasn't like his G1 counter part who was cool, plus was whiny whenever Kicker kicked him in the foot and was not very obedient of Optimus Prime's orders. #3. They should of had all six constructicons named after the G1 versions along with having their combiner form named Devastator Maximus not Construction Maximus and not five of them constructicons, plus Starscream was an obedient zombie and didn't remember anything happening in Armada especially his betrayal of the autobots and being killed by Unicron.  
**

Sally (stares in shock): WHAT!? So that's why you've made my an living hell in the story?! (Runs off in tears)

**GrimlockX4: Sometimes I hate being an author. *Pulls out a can of Wild Cherry Pepsi and chugs it down* (Burps loudly)  
**

Dinobot and Annabelle (Walk in): What in the name of Primus gives you the right to have me paired up with a human girl from another transformers dimension? (transforms to robot mode and pulls out his sword)

Annabelle (glares at me): Yeah! What he said! And why am I going to become a transformer? I like being a human. (Pouts like a little spoiled girl)

**GrimlockX4: Let's see Dinobot, I have yet to come across a romance story of you being paired with an OC or human so I decided to do my own with the girl from the 2007 live-action move. Besides I was getting tired of coming across slash stories pairing you with Rattrap.**

Rattrap (Off camera): WHAT! Me and Chopperface interfacing? *Transformer term of having sex* BLEH!!!! Not in an million years will I ever do 'that' with that ex-predacon. (points to Dinobot who jumps Rattrap thus resulting in a huge fight)

Annabelle (Face palms): How did I ever get involved in this?

**GrimlockX4: Why me? **(Presses a button that drops Dinobot, Annabelle, Rattrap, Shadow Tiger, Sally outside) **Ah much better. NEXT!!!!**

Thunderblast (walks in angrily): What's the big deal of me having my purple/yellow color scheme being changed to red/gray/black along with my alt. mode? Plus why do I have to work that Cobra organization and the G1/G2 decepticons? (puts her hands on hips and glares angrily)

**GrimlockX4: Let's see Thunderslut, because you're annoying, stuck up and act like a whore between your relationships with Starscream, Megatron/Galvatron and I wanted to give ya new color scheme anyways along with a new vehicle mode that has a lot more fire power. Secondly I'm going to having someone from your past be killed forcing you to switch sides AND fall in true love. ***Smirks evilly*

Thunderblast (stares speechlessly) WHAT! I AM NOT A WHORE!!!!!!! And stop calling me Thunderslut, I hate that name. Just what do you mean by someone from my past?

**GrimlockX4: You'll have to wait and see. Now go back to your room.**

Thunderblast (walks off angrily): Stupid annoying human author.

**GrimlockX4: I HEARD THAT THUNDERSLUT!!! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out who it is. Now who else will be talking to me?**

G1 Shockwave (Walks in): Fan Fiction author GrimlockX4 I presume?

**GrimlockX4: Hello Shockwave. Is this about the team up with Master Vile, Lord Zedd and Rita? Because if it is I don't want to hear it or about how it's 'illogical'.**

G1 Shockwave: But it is illogical for organics to have such power and further more- Are you listening to me.

**GrimlockX4: (Pulls off MP3 player head phones listening to 80's Master of Puppets by Metallica) Huh? You say something Shocky?**

G1 Shockwave: (Grumbles and walks off as Cheetor and Moonshadow walk up)

Cheetor: How much longer before we show up in the story?

Moonshadow: Yeah! I can't wait for the readers to see how Cheetor and I meet each other along with Justin and Lori. (looks at Cheetor lustfully) Come here Cheetor, I want to show you something.

Cheetor: (Gulps and runs as fast as he can as Moonshadow chases him)

**GrimlockX4: Teenagers.**

End of one shot story.


End file.
